Recent technological advances had led to situations where an individual has multiple different active electronic devices available for communication, often at the same general location and at the same time. In addition to a smart phone, a user may also simultaneously have a tablet device, a laptop computer, a desktop computer, a portable media player, a wearable computing device, and/or one or more other electronic devices, some or all of which may be able to conduct wireless communications using one or more different radio access technologies (RATs). The multiple different electronic devices can be associated with a common account, and the user can receive notifications and/or alerts for various services, including incoming requests to establish communication sessions, on multiple electronic devices concurrently. The notifications/alerts can be indicated to a user by one or more different outputs from the various electronic devices, such as an audible indication (e.g., a ringtone or alert sound), a visual indication (e.g., a pop-up window, a drop down window, or an application badge or icon change), and/or a haptic indication (e.g., a vibration or tapping pattern). Concurrent notification on multiple electronic devices and particularly simultaneous audible indications therefrom can be annoying to the user. While the user can configure the various electronic devices individually for preferred responses, the process can be cumbersome and unwieldy with multiple devices involved. Moreover, both the user and many electronic devices are mobile, and as such which electronic device (or devices) may be preferred for providing particular types of notifications, e.g., which of multiple electronic devices within proximity of the user to output an auditory notification/alert, can change over time.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for user electronic devices that are capable of intelligently and efficiently managing notifications and alerts between themselves to provide the best user experience possible.